


Cyberxxx-Appendix

by Revobobapapa



Series: Cyberxxx [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 涉及78新剧情设定的DT作/经验者了 完全游了线下交流但仍然是Cyberxxx的Appendix





	Cyberxxx-Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及78新剧情设定的DT作/经验者了 完全游了线下交流但仍然是Cyberxxx的Appendix

/Y. FUJIKI  
藤木游作跟着鸿上了见进入房间。  
他只是跟着，没想到目的地不是前次他不请自来时闯入的大厅，也不是会客室，而是鸿上了见的卧室。  
「你随便找地方坐，我很快回来」鸿上了见说完便离开，留他独自在房间里。  
藤木游作觉得不对劲。  
这日是情报日。以往是草薙翔一借在海滨公园开店之便送藤木游作过来，而这次鸿上了见多等了三分钟，才远远瞧见徒步赶来的藤木游作，因此说请他到家里喝点东西再详谈。  
「去吗？」  
「去」  
「陷阱！这家伙肯定有诈！小游作不要去啦快点讲完回家啦！」  
「闭嘴」  
Ai从决斗盘里冒出来甩手阻拦无效，又被按了回去。藤木游作当然要去。他向来对潜在的陷阱无所畏惧，甚至是自愿跳下，尤其对方是汉诺骑士的时候，再尤其对方是鸿上了见的时候，何况他并不觉得鸿上了见会在此时加害自己。  
只是没想到一步到位直接进入他的私人空间。  
展开过于顺理成章反而显得违和，藤木游作觉得自己好像只是一个到他家里来写作业的同学。他并非怀疑，但鸿上了见的态度的确让他在意。  
方才路上鸿上了见还冷嘲只身一人便跟来的藤木游作竟真对他不设防到如此地步，现在他自己又将这同伴关系牵强得随时能变回敌对关系的临时合作人单独扔在卧室里，若非他也毫无防备——藤木游作环视四周——显然是真的什么机密也没有。  
桌椅、床铺、衣橱，一切都像自家摆设一样朴实无奇。若说哪里不同，便是丝毫不见电子设备的踪影，凭他技术高超也无用武之地。床头柜的台灯下堆放了些枕边书，藤木游作侧头看了看书脊，大约知道是文学作品。随后他的视线被窗户吸引，走到窗边远远望见他们约定的地点。  
「原来从这里就能看到草薙哥的车开过来」藤木游作下意识地端着决斗盘说道，总是停不住嘴的伊格尼斯却没有动静，他这才意识到从进入房间后就过于安静了，「Ai？」  
回应他的仍然只有海浪拍打和海鸟的叫声。  
这种情况不是第一次发生，藤木游作打算仔细检查决斗盘。房间主人说是叫他随便找地方坐，可从未去过别人家的藤木游作并不知道坐在哪里合适。「从未」或许也不准确，但他实在想不起十年前有没有来过这个房间，是不是在哪里坐下了。于是他靠着墙壁坐在了地板上。  
尝试重启的后果是整个决斗盘都陷入沉默，仿佛一块历尽沧桑终于罢工的破铜烂铁。正当他想试试用link sense联系Ai时，房门打开，房间的主人回来了。  
鸿上了见端着自家制的柠檬茶，低头朝坐在地上摆弄决斗盘的藤木游作笑道，「你怎么跟Spectre一样」  
「什么？」还没来得及问Ai的事，藤木游作又从他的话里听出新情报。  
「他刚来的时候也常像你那样坐着，现在不了」他将托盘小心地放在桌上。  
「他住这儿？」  
「嗯，偶尔」  
偶尔。他们同住本无可厚非，鸿上了见却说偶尔，意味深长反倒叫藤木游作不舒服。他立刻从地上爬起来，接过对方递来的玻璃杯灌下一大口。  
鸿上了见倚在书桌上看着他，喉咙里再次漏出一声轻笑。  
「你可以坐床上，但我不喜欢别人穿着裤子上我的床」  
「什么意思？」  
「你说呢？不然我白请你来喝茶的吗？喝了就要做事」  
吃人嘴软，Ai说得没错，鸿上了见当然有目的。他虽没有不愿意，却不喜欢鸿上了见用派他干活的口吻来说这件事。  
「你也请Blood Shepherd喝茶了吗？」  
高中生直白的独占欲蠢得鸿上了见快笑出声，但还是耐着性子回答他，「是，但你是来做他做不了的事的，我这么说你懂了吗？」  
「好吧，还有一个问题——这家伙怎么了？」藤木游作举起手腕上的决斗盘。  
「啊，你说伊格尼斯。忘了告诉你，我房间里没网」  
「没网？」  
「没网。信号遮断，电子设备禁止。你把手伸出去试试」  
藤木游作走到门口照做，决斗盘果然重新启动，Ai立刻像是憋了一大口气终于从海底浮上海面般冒了出来，「怎么回事啊小游——」  
不等他说完，藤木游作把左手收回门内，决斗盘当场又变回一块废铁。  
「我今天就好心一点，可以让伊格尼斯自己选。想折腾就到门外头去，想留在这房间里就要关禁闭」  
藤木游作把决斗盘放在桌上，「我说了算」  
鸿上了见扬扬下巴表示无所谓，抬手解藤木游作的制服领带。  
「Revolver……」  
「我还忘了告诉你」鸿上了见打断他，「上这张床的人都要叫我“了见”」  
高中生体内翻涌的鲜红热血眼看就要具现化并将他淹没融化。  
「了见，信号遮断不是好主意」  
「你尽管试试看」


End file.
